Scarlet love
by Djinn Kai
Summary: Ibiki is forced to be a parent to a scarlet eyed girl, How can Ibiki take care of a child being Torture and Interrogation Officer? Also What will happen when this girl falls for someone that no one suspects? Could it be Choji? Shino? Or Kiba?or Gaara!
1. Chapter 1

Tomoko's World falls apart.

_Smokes and burned down house, the village was in ruins._

_The once glorious Yasashiko clan was a thing in the past. _

Dead bodies as far as the eyes could see, no one was spared from a horrible death. Mothers clinging to their dead infants slaughtered by the mysterious assassin, it was indeed a horrible sight.

"Who would do such a thing to defenseless women and children? They had no way of protecting themselves! "Anko added. "The Lord Hokage will not be pleased to find no survives."

"Anko, quick get over here I think I found something!" Ibiki Morino shouted pointing at a pile of bodies. "It's incredible after all this massacre there might be someone alive?" Ibiki pulled the bodies until he found the bodies until he found a small child curled up.

"Papa…Mama…everyone was trying to protect me... I should die." The child kept repeating this to herself. Anko placed a gentle hand on her, her eyes seemed just like her when Orochimaru left her. Her eyes, vacant of life, no will to fight. Anko wanted to change her; she wanted to protect her from her own darkness.

"It's okay, we are here to help!" Anko manage to say in a soft voice.

Ibiki looked at the girl in a strange way. She was around Idate age, "Anko go get the Medic Nin she might be hurt being crushed by all those bodies." Anko nodded and disappeared.

"My name is Ibiki Morino, Its okay I'm here to protect you now. For that I need to know you name." He picked up the girl by the collar of her soaken dress.

"My name..." The girl looked at Ibiki in a new light, she was sure this must be somekind of angel to same her,"My name is Tomoko Yasashiki!" She fell to her knees and cried.

b Kai: Woww that was short, I know I couldnt helo myself. I just wantedt o post it already! PLease review, I understand if you thinks is bad, Van-chan hasnt reviewed it yet, oh check her Fanfic on Inuyasha and "There is no escaping Destiny" I hope thats the tittle.


	2. Enter Mizumiko and Muzakashi! again!

Cool

_Momiji-chan:_** Hello people of the inner net world! I DON'T KNOW WHAAT TO SAY! I just saw Enchanted and I was thinking of changing my fanfic and make Tomoko and Shino break onto a song!!!**

_Shino: _**mmmI don't like thisI'm leaving! Shino left the fanfic**

_Momiji_** Come on Shino, sweatdrop I was just kidding!!! Please come back! I need you to write this fan fiction**

_Tomoko: _**Kai-Chan, don't worry Shino has to stay!Pulls some pictures from her back pocket I have this!**

_Momiji-chan:_**glance Prey tell, what kind of pictures are these?**

_Tomokochan:_**I….I…I…can't show you these pictures, its Shino...**

_Shino:_**pulling Tomoko to the side and covering her mouth There is no need to explain that….**

_Momiji-chan_**ok…well knowing that this is not going to get anything out of Shino…so whatever…lets start.**

Visiting the 3rd Hokage

"Only an infant survived the attack?" the 3rd Hokage said a tired voice.

"Yes, Lord Hokage she's staying her with Ibiki-san, she seems attach to him. Her name is Tomoko Yasashiko, daughter of Hoshi and Hana Yasashiko presumed dead." Anko reported

"MMM….Hoshi and Hana must have fought to the bitter end." The Hokage regained his cool posture. "The best thing we could is give the child a safe future."

"What should we do with the child Sir?" Anko asked hopping that the Hokage might let the child stay with her.

"It would be a good idea to change her name; the assassins might know that she survived." He puffed smoke from his pipe.

"Also you say the infant is happy with Ibiki, from now on he's the new Guardian to the child."

Anko for getting all about formalities screamed, "What!?!? Sir If I may say so, Ibiki is Chief of Ambu Black Opts Torture and Interrogation." She added, "Surely no place for a child to grow up in!"

"That doesn't prevent Ibiki from doing his job; Tomoko Morino will need a safe

Environment to forget this horrible event… Now please go and inform Ibiki-san."

Without arguing Anko disappeared. For the next day's everything went smoothly, Tomoko arrived to the Morino residence as the new adopted daughter of Ibiki and new niece of Idate hand.

"But, why do I need to meet them? Will I be staying at their place?" Tomoko looked at main entrance.

"You'll be staying with the Inuzaka family when we are in missions" Idate smiled broadly dreaming of the day of being as famous of a Nin as his brother.

"Ichimaru, sit, stay, play dead!! Stay!!!" someone shouted, before Idate could confirm who it was he was tackled by a giant brown dog.

"Idate!!!" Tomoko shouted seeing the giant dog in top Idate.

"I'm so sorry look..." Kiba said to Tomoko.

"No! You take your big dog off my big brother!" Tomoko cried pushing the dog from Idate, who the dog responded with licking Tomoko's face.

"Kiba, Is that how you treat our new neighbors?" Hana said giving a hand signal to Ichimaru who obeyed and stood up.

"I'm very Morino-kun, I was not informed of your arrival with your new niece...She's cute" Hana blushed by I date's presence.

"Well, I imagined that the welcome would be a little like this…Oh yes... Tomoko-Chan this is Hana Inuzaka and that boy is Kiba Inuzaka they are living here with their mother." Tomoko looked at Kiba, "Kiba is around your age so you'll be going to the Academy with him after Big brother and I finish with your registration."

"I have to go to school with this Baka?" Tomoko stuck out her tongue at Kiba.

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" Kiba shouted at Tomoko.

"Well Sorry doesn't cut it!" Tomoko looked at his new found friend and gave him a half grin.

"Aww… look their friends..." Idate said in a mocking voice.

Weeks later the Hokage called on Ibiki Morino, Ibiki arrived at their appointment on time to see the Hokage talking to two young boys. They looked like in their seventeen but their eyes looked a lot older. One of them was in the verge of choking the Hokage; his red eyes glittered with anger, while his raven hair cascaded down to his hips. The other boy was restraining holding his shoulder and smiling at the Hokage. The Hokage smiled at both boys. He seemed use to this situation. Not waiting any more he barged in the room.

"Lord Hokage! Should I take these young men from your sight?" Ibiki looked at the one that was arguing with the Hokage.

"Oh How rude of me, we are Tomoko's Guardians Morino-san my name is Mizumiko Yue and this Muzukashi Kyon and we are here to com..." Yue was interrupted by Kyon angry shouts.

"You took her away from our village! You have Yashiko-sama! Give her back!" The young boy shouted.

"What village, the one where everyone that she loved is dead, she was surrounded by dead bodies!" Ibiki said angrily at Kyon.

"Tomoko-Chan is not leaving Ibiki's Residence until you calm down Kyon-Sama!" the Hokage said pushing Kyon to his seat. "Please Yue restrain him while I explain this to Ibiki..."

Yue smiled at the Hokage and began to talk to Kyon in a different language. His light blue eyes turned

Icy cold and his white blond hair made him look like an old man scolding a child.

"Kyonichi please act like the old man you are and stay quiet!" Kyon pushed Yue to the side and glared at Ibiki.

"I don't get it, we are her guardians! She needs our protection!!" Kyon keep glaring at Ibiki. "How can a mere mortal protect her?"

Ibiki looked at Kyon and just gave him a defiant look, he wasn't afraid of this boy.

"I see, so that's how you follow your Nin?" He whispered, smiling at himself.

"Now, please I called all of you to go thru this problem and find a compromise that will make this Guardian calm down." The Hokage gave Kyon a tired looked. Ibiki settled himself in one of the chairs near the desk.

"So these are the guardians that are meant to protect the Yasashiko clan," Ibiki chuckled and added sarcastically, "Well its seems they made a terrible job at it. The clan is gone."

Without warning Kyon slammed his fist to the table, Yue stood up to silently giving both Ibiki and Kyon a grim expresion. Ibiki had hit a nerve, a real big nerve that may have upset two Guardians.

"You have no idea how it feels to see the ones that you promise to protect, slaughtered in front of you!" Kyon seem in verge of tears.

"What are you going to cry? The fearsome Guardian that lived in the battle grounds of Ancient China? Lord Hokage this is why Tomoko-Chan is better off with me!"

"Please, we are all adults here! Please act like your age!!!!" The Hokage pulled a small scroll from the cabinet. Suddenly both Yue and Kyon stood up, never taking their eyes from the scroll.

"That's Lady's Yasashiko writing!" Yue gasped and sat down in the chair. Kyon looked at the scroll as if it might project their late lady Hanajima into the room.

"Yes, this is Hana-Chan's last letter to me. Here she explains why she didn't summon you to the battlefield" the Hokage reread the letter to the audience. "She writes here that you shouldn't blame yourselves for her death, and that she would like it if her daughter lived in a healthy environment." The Hokage place the scroll down and looked at the Guardians. "It doesn't explain why she did not summon you but from what I have researched it seems that it requires a lot of chakra to summon you."

"Yes, but the Mistress chakra was high, she would summon us and still have chakra to spare!" Kyon said still staring at the scroll.

"Yes, that is true but what you might have not seen Kyon was that Mistress Yasashiko used most of her chakra to create a chakra orb to protect little Tomoko." Kyon for the first time took his eyes from the scroll and looked at Yue.

"Well maybe we could find something to do here." Ibiki pondered a bit and looked at the Hokage. "How about if you babysit her on the weekends for me when I go on long missions?"

"We are not some kind of babysitters; we have guarded the secrets of the Yasashiko clan for generations" Yue crossed his arms; he looked at Kyon who was still quiet looking at the scroll.

"You can be my apprentices of Torture and Integration and when Tomoko becomes of age to be a Genin you can be in her 3 man cell group." Ibiki smiled at his own brilliance. The stupid guardians wouldn't complain about that!

"I guess that could work…" Yue stood up and nodded at the Hokage. "I guess we should be off until we are summoning again. Hey Kyon I have to do some personal business I'll see you in our usual place." Yue disappeared in a puff of smoke.

¨I must be off to, these kids arent the only one that have lifes you know... I´ll be in my office fixing their papers so that they can me my apprentices.Good day Lord Hokage¨ Ibiki bowed at the Hokage and left thrue the door.

Silence

¨I´ll assume you want this scroll from me?¨The Hokage Chuckled breaking the silence. ¨I understand that you and Hanajima-chan had a strong bond.¨

¨Lord Hokage... she meant the world to me... she looked soo much like her mother... I loved her.. soo much..¨Kyon took interest in the floor.

¨There is no need to explaine what happen,but please remember that Hanajima did this for a reason... you cant go beatting yourself up for the past. You have to take care of her future.. Tomoko´s future.. she has her eyes¨ The Hokage placed the scroll in his hands.¨With that I hope that you remember your purpose in life. Not only to protect her but to see her smille, Hana would have liked it to see her smile once more...¨

The Hokage smiled and left Kyon in his Office with the scroll.

**Kai: Ohhhh... good I hope please review and remember that a review is not a bad thing.. as longas you write that means you read the story!!!**

**Shino: Hey I wasnt in the story.. you lied..**

**Kai: I do that alot toots...**

**Tomoko: thats evil**

**Haku: She tends to do that...**


	3. Love at first bug?

**Kai: ****Wow**** it looks like I have more time to write this story**** Awesome**** no wait, I have to finish ****my Final****Hoch**** what to do!?**

**Shino: Is that some kind of joke?**

**Tomoko: Onne-chan**** I think you should do your homework?**

**Shino: mmm….insolent ****child (****referring ****to Tomoko**

**Kai: Fine, be that way**

**A Day ****later**

**Tomoko: Are you finished Nee-****Chan**

**Kai: Yes… Okay ****let's**** start**

**Shino: I HOPE THAT THIS CHAPTER YOU …**

**Tomoko: finally introduce shino...**

**Shino: Blush …yes**

**Kai: Yes…Shimbo….**

**Shino: For the last time ****it's...**** SSSSSSHHHHIII---nnnooooooo**

"Tomo-chan wakes up! It's your first day at the Academy and you're going to make us both late!!!" Kiba shouted slamming his fist to Tomoko's door. "NO! I don't want to go, Big brother promised to take me to my first day of school!" Tomoko came out and slammed the door behind her.

"Stop complaining Tomo-chan, they did say they would pick you up after class." Kiba looked at Tomoko's pouty face and just gave her a wolfish smile.

"I guess…." Tomoko and Kiba walked together to the Academy. Little did they know about the boy who was silently following Tomoko that day?

'Now Class, please divide into two groups one of girls and another of boys. The Boys please go with Iruka-sensei and the girls follow me" Suzume-sensei said adjusting her glasses.

"Aw this sucks, hey new girl what's your name?" Ino looked at Tomoko.

"Well, my name is Tomoko…Yes…Morino, yes Morino." Tomoko was still new to the idea of using Morino as a last name.

"Oh, your Morino's adopted daughter, Tomoko right? Well my name is Ino Yamanaka and that girl with the pink hair is Sakura Haruno." Ino pointed at Sakura.

"Hi, girls I know that you're enjoying your social events and that this might help you later on, but I have a class to teach. Please start arranging your flowers" Suzume-Sensei said glaring at the three girls.

"What a hag, she needs a boyfriend! Doesn't she Sakura" Ino and Sakura began to make fun of poor Suzume-sensei.

"Hey Billboard brow found a new freak friend?" Akane a girl with a blondish afro said snickering at Sakura.

"You should talk you look like something that came from a 70's show! Don't pick on Sakura, or I will make you wish that your hairdo was still in style!" Tomoko gripped her fist in front of Akane in a menacing way.

"Oh yeah well you're a freak too! Who would wear red contacts…?" Akane said weakly and looked at her friends for support. "Yeah Sakura you found a freak friend!" Toro added helping Akane.

Ayame, Akane and Toro laugh at Sakura, Ino smiled as she pulled couple of flowers.

"Look she has weird eyes! Maybe we should...Akkk!" Ayame looked surprise to find stems popping from her mouth, "Ino what your problem!"

"Well you looked so much like a vase, so empty in the head." Ino said with a grin.

"Ino you're a real bitch! Ever since you started hanging with these freaks..." Akane shouted to Ino.

"I wouldn't be arguing right now you do know that you have Wolfbane in your mouth. If you don't rinse your mouth right now, or you'll die..." Ino gracefully flipped her hair.

"Suzume-sensei, Ino poison us" Three girls left running to the Academy in search for Suzume.

"Sadly what they don't is that this Wolfbane is a mix version, the poison part is the root." Ino laugh at the girls.

"Wow Ino you're so cool, how you know all that information about plants!" Sakura said in an awe voice.

"Sakura why do they say those mean thing to you?" Tomoko asked. Ino face hardens and looked at the direction that the girls disappeared.

"They are real jerks that need to put people down to make themselves feel better. I would recommend staying away from them Tomoko, they don't play fair and if you find yourself alone with them I would suggest to run as fast as you can."

Tomoko silently began to work with her floral arrangement she began to ponder of the dream that she had that morning.

_Tomoko __stood in__ a dark room, the smell __of saffron__ filled the room. Two figur__es __appeared__ in the dark __room Tomoko started__ to back away. "Don't be afraid, we are your guardians, __when you__ are in trouble we will appear." One of the shadows said in a serene voice.__ "Who are you?" Tomoko asked forcing her eyes to focus. The room filled with light to reveal a grey horse with five tails and a black wolf with three tails.__ "Like we said your guardians, we expected to find a more enlighten child…" "Don't be mean to Tomoko_

"Tomoko! Tomoko! Wake up we class was cancel!" Ino said tugging her by the shoulder.

"Uh? What happen?" Tomoko said surprised to feel drool in her face.

"You fell asleep in the grass… You're a heavy sleeper!" Sakura helped Tomoko up.

Tomoko stood up and realized that she was missing her one of her rings! "Hey I have to go back and look for my rings." She wiggled her fingers to show that one of her rings was missing.

"Umm, Tomoko-Chan we can't, class is already over and Suzume-sensei will not approve of this! We'll get in trouble!!" Sakura proclaimed. Sakura made a good point and Tomoko was not willing to put her new friends in trouble with Suzume-san.

"Sakura, Suzume-sensei is not the sharpest pencil in the box, we won't get caught."

"Who said you guys are coming with me? Just keep the sensei distracted while I look for my ring." Tomoko started walking into the depths of the forest; soon Tomoko was not visible to the human eye. In her walk she noticed that someone was following her, assuming that it was eager Ino and Sakura she turned around and shouted, "Ino-Chan, Sakura-Chan stop following me! I want to find this on my ..." Before she could finish she was seized by two girls.

"Not so cocky are we?" Akane said appearing in Tomoko's side. Tomoko looked at the trio and looked confused. Struggled from the girls grip but it was difficult. Akane looked like she was losing her patience on Tomoko who was very quiet. "Well are you going to say something!?!?" She shouted at Tomoko pulling Tomoko's hair in anger.

"Whoa... okay why are we having this conversation? And don't you think three against one is unfair?" Tomoko's scarlet eyes gleamed with anger.

"Ohm. Are you going to do? Tell your failure of a brother on us?" Toro utter in a cold voice. Tomoko fiddled with one of her rings in anger. "I hear that he failed the Chunnin Exam yesterday, what a real dork!"

Ayame looked at her friends and said, "Yeah tell me about it, my dad is one of the chunnin proctors and he was such ditz." out of nowhere Tomoko punched Ayame in the stomach soon Tomoko was again seized again with a Ayame who had bloody nose and Toro whose lips was bleeding. "You know what, we should just chuck her in that old well!" Toro said licking her lips hopping that the mere pressure of her tongue would stop the bleeding. Tomoko began to shout at the girls and struggled to punch the girls again but soon she was in the dark well.

"Let's leave her there, see if anyone remembers the little freak!" Ayame pressed on her nose with her sleeve. She flicked a small stone down the small well and turned around losing interest in Tomoko.

"Hey what are you doing here Aburame-san?!?" Akane said to a mysterious boy who stood silently in front of the girls. Ayame and Toro stared at Shino; he was a tall boy with shades and dark hair. He had a grim expression on his face and looked at the well with curiosity. "Why is there a girl in that well Akane-Chan?" Shino never really understood why his father ever considered Akane as a future wife. She was short tempered and always bossy towards other children.

"Aburame-san is none of your business of what I do! I don't understand why you placed that female beettle in that freak eyed girl! Why don't you go and play with your stupid bugs... girls and I are… hey! What are you doing!?!" a swarm of beetles started to crawl towards the girls.

"What did tell you about calling my beetles stupid!?If I want to follow a certain girl it's my business. I already warned you; leave my presence this instance if you wish for my beetles to not kill you!" Shino shouted angrily at Akane and her friends. The girls left before anything else was said Shino sighted and called his beetles back to his side. Walking slowly to the well Shino check to see if the young girl was ok.

"Hey is anyone out there?" Tomoko said weakly she was waking up from her earlier black out from falling from her head.

"Hey, do you need some help out of there?" Shino said looking down of the well.

Tomoko nodded and realized that it was pitch dark and that was not helpful.

"Yes, can you help me out I think I twisted my ankle..." Tomoko wince in pain as the agonizing pain from her ankle. Shino stretch out his hand and pulled the girl out with ease. Tomoko was struck by the image of Shino's appearance. She began to blush wildly at Shino and tried to hide her face.

"Let me see your ankle..." Shino said approaching Tomoko, hopping that Shino wouldn't see her blush she swiftly stood up. "Its okay, my ankle is okay now... I thank you for your assistance..." Tomoko didn't really understood why she was draw to this boy. Tomoko ankle soon gave in and she cringe in pain from the injury.

"Don't be so stubborn, let me look at it!" Shino pulled Tomoko into the ground to see the injury. Tomoko discreetly argued as Shino examined her ankle. "It seems it's swollen, I should carry you to your class." Shino kneeled in front of Tomoko. "Look my mother doesn't allow me to get on strangers backs." Tomoko firmly sat down next Shino and looked at him just like Ibiki had taught her. "My name is Tomoko Ibiki, and I am grateful for your help." Tomoko blushed as she spoke. Her eyes became invisible next to her pigment (Skin color). (Yes, she was that blushed!) Shino examined the girl and her actions, she was indeed odd. "My name is Shinnnnmmmmbo Shinmbo Aburame now we are not strangers." Shinmbo said smiling at Tomoko.

"Shin (mb) o, but I thought that girl called Aburame-san, should I call you Aburame-san? Or Shin (mb) o-kun?" Tomoko said tilting her head to the side. Shin (mb) o was now surprised! Usually everyone called him Aburame-san; then again he did lie about his name. One thing for sure she was not from around here. "You don't need to call me Aburame-san; I don't like being called that." Shin (mb) o said lifting Tomoko with such ease. "You can call me anything you want to call me..." Shin (mb) o suppressed the urge to add to that and blush but manage to just mumble what he wanted to say to himself.

"Can I call you Shin-kun? Short for Shinmbo, cute isn't?" Tomoko hugged Shin (mb) o. Shin (mb) o felt a weird sensation of hearing that name, it wasn't annoyance like when Akane called him Shino-kun or Aburame-kun it was something warm in his stomach. This feeling was like drinking hot tea in a cold windy day.

"Well, in that case may I call you Moko-chan?" Tomoko almost jumped out of Shino's arms. She was happy, someone called Moko-chan!

"I would like that, Shin-Chan I..." Before Tomoko was interrupted by Idate's appearance. He wore a grim expression and was accompanied by Ino, Sakura and two other guys who wore worried looks.

"Big Brother! You came!" Tomoko stood up and limped over to Idate's side and hugged him. Everyone straightaway noticed that Tomoko was not ok and started to ask question.

"Tomoko, why are you limping? Did that kid do this to you?" Idate checked Tomoko's ankle. "No, it's not like that Akane and her gang ambushed me and threw me to this well and Shin-Chan helped me out!" Tomoko pointed at Shin (mb) o and smiled warmly at Idate. Idate's gaze went straightaway to the two boys in the back and then directed his attention to Shino and bowed his head in respect. "Thank you Aburame-san, I'm very grateful that you helped my little sister in her time of need."

Idate was waiting for Tomoko in front of the Academy with Yue and Kyon who were having an argument on who was going to eat the last Pork bun. If Ino and Sakura had not showed up Idate would have been still waiting for Tomoko in the entrance.

"I was in the area and I thought I could help her, Morino-san." Shino bowed at Tomoko and Idate, "I must excuse myself my father is expecting me." Shino disappeared.

"You know for an 8 year old, he's pretty good with his jutsus..." Yue said finally speaking up, Kyon in the other hand just scuffed and said in a gruff hurt voice, "Little show off, doesn't he have any other way of flirting with girls?"

**Kai: I finally finish, it only took me about 5 weeks, well it's more like 2 to 3 years late but let's not get technical!**

**Haku: Please review and remember a review bad or good still means that they read the story!**

**Kai: I will be happy to take any ideas into the story!**


End file.
